MI6
by Funkyfiddlesticks
Summary: Takumi had a task, to save Misaki Ayuzawa. He was trained and highly skilled. Will he save the day AND get the girl?
1. Chapter 1

Takumi

 _I had fallen in love. What the hell had I been thinking getting this close to the girl I was supposed to be watching and protecting?_

I looked over to my right and stared at the long shapely legs, the beautifully curved body and the maid uniform that was far too revealing.

 _She was breath-taking._ I sighed to myself.

 _Now what the hell am I going to do_?

I thought back to a year ago. I had been the youngest agent to complete a top secret mission that was deemed not only classified but highly dangerous. The likelihood that I was to return was less than 5%. Needless to say I passed with flying colors since I was still alive AND fulfilled the mission.

MI6 was hardcore and not only did they train me to kill, they also trained me to protect valuable assets. In this case Misaki Ayuzawa was considered a valuable asset. It was unfortunate really that she didn't know who her family really was.

The fact that she was working in this café and slaving away daily to provide for her "family" irked me slightly since she wasn't really related to the two people she was providing for.

When confronted with her file a year ago I was shocked to find out who she really was and the picture that they had provided at the top of the file had mesmerized me. To anyone else she appeared a normal girl. Raven hair, gold eyes and a school uniform. But to me, it was practically love at first sight.

I scoffed at myself slightly thinking back to the day I had seen her picture. I had thought that while pretty, she was also something extremely unique. I had of course been correct in my assessment. My daily reports back to Nigel my boss, were beginning to become redundant since I had less and less to report.

I had been following and protecting her for a year now and thankfully not a single person had approached or harassed her. Well, that is until Tora Igarashi came into the picture. Had I not arrived when I did he would have had his way with Misaki. How could she just go over there by herself. She was so damn stubborn and wouldn't ask for help from anyone.

 _Damn it!_ I swore to myself. _I could have killed him_.

Tora was lucky. It had taken all of my energy to not kill him when I saw what he had been doing to Misaki.

I was lucky too I thought grimly.

Had I killed him MI6 would have immediately taken me off the case and replaced me with someone else. I sighed again and shrugged _let the bastard try that shit again and it would be on_.

He'd have a fist in his smug ass face so quick he wouldn't know what hit him.

I looked over at Misaki again. She was smiling at a customer and handing him some kind of omelet. When she saw me looking I winked and gave her my most dazzling smile. She frowned. I loved that frown. I realized quickly that even though she frowned she was still happy to see me. This made me happy. Very happy indeed. What the hell was wrong with me? Get a grip Usui. You need to stay sharp. I felt someone next to me and looked up.

"What are you doing here again Takumi? I told you to stop following me around!" it was Misaki. Standing there so beautiful, so angrily.

God she could be so cruel. I loved it. I loved how her eyes clouded over with fake anger when she looked at me. I loved how her mouth would jut out and pout. She was perfect, brilliant and completely forbidden.

"You'll never get rid of me Misaki. No matter how much you beg" I replied

"I am not begging you perverted alien. I just don't understand why you have to always be around me"!

"It's cuz you're so irresistible" I replied and grabbed her hand in mock adoration.

I saw a slow blush creep over her cheekbones and I got the same sensation in my pants that I had the first time I saw her in that damn bikini when we all went to the beach.

 _Get a hold of yourself Usui. She is off limits._

"Well…" she sputtered and then a quick spark of fire in her eyes " Let go of me! I need to close up the cafe and change. I'm off work and need to go home" she stormed off and I chuckled.

It was her night to close the cafe and she had gotten used to me staying behind and walking her home at the end of her shift each night. Her pleas for me to stop fell on deaf ears and she just accepted the fact that I wouldn't be deterred.

"Need some help changing?" I yelled as she immediately took a plate and flung it at me and I expertly caught it and watched as she wordlessly retreated to the dressing room. I chuckled. I thoroughly enjoyed our banter. No one had ever treated me like she did especially females.

Yeah I knew I was good looking. Well okay maybe good looking was an understatement. I knew I had the perfect face to go with my almost perfect body. I thought of my exercise regime. God I needed to start working out again. My six pack abs were still there but I could tell that I needed to get back into shape.

All this watching and waiting business was making me flabby. Well I mused "I" thought I was getting flabby apparently none of the females that I was surrounded with thought I was. I wondered what Misaki's type was. _Was I her type?_ I was every females type unfortunately.

That was part of my charm according to MI6. Lost in thought I almost missed a parked car across the street. I hadn't noticed it before. A car with tinted windows had pulled up across the street and was just sitting there. I cursed silently.

 _Damn! I'm getting distracted too easily lately_. I thought angrily.

I slowly got out of my seat and inched closer to the window to get a better look. I peered through the curtains that were decorated with various types of omelets and saw two figures sitting in the car one of which appeared to be talking on a cell phone.

I felt a shudder run down my spine. It was game on. I knew that they were staking out the place for MIsaki. I checked my Walther P99 in my jacket and mentally noted that I had the safety off.

A light came on across the street illuminating the car. The two seated inside jumped and quickly turned on the car to move to a darker spot down the street a ways. Before they drove off I saw their faces and groaned inwardly.

 _They're here I thought_. Two of the highest profile assassins had finally shown up. What had taken them so long? I had thought that they were never going to show up and I had been getting a bit rusty waiting for them to appear.

 _A year later? Really?_ I thought irritated. Just then Misaki came out of the back. I bit back a curse.

"You're still here? I told you to stop waiting on me" she said. I realized that I had to get her out of this damn café safely. I also realized that she would find out about who I really was tonight.

Thankfully everyone had left and we were alone.

"Uh Misaki now is not a good time to argue with me but I need you to go hide in here" as I none too gently shoved her in the closet. Half way in and almost with the door closed, Misaki shoved the door back open and glared at me.

"What the hell is your problem Usui? You can't just shove me in the closet. We aren't kids and I'm definitely not going to hide in a closet because you tell me to. What is wrong with you?"

I heard two car doors slam and I knew then that the two guys in the car had gotten got out. I released Misaki and went to the window.

One was motioning to the other to go around the back while the other guy came towards the front of the café. I ran to the light switch ignoring Misaki who was incredulous at my lack of comment to her question, and turned off the lights in one quick motion. Standing in the dark Misaki squealed.

"What the hell Usui? Why'd you turn off the lights? I cant see a thing!"

I spun her around to face me in the dark and she saw the faint outline of my jaw and the menacing glare on my face from the faint glow of the street lamp across the street and quickly stopped everything.

"Usui? Whats wrong?"

I shoved her unceremoniously under one of the tables as I pulled out my Walther P99. Misaki's eyes widened and her mouth formed an unlady-like "O".

"Usui wha…what are you doing? " she stammered

"Shhh…you have to be quiet now Misaki. They're coming" I said

I saw her nod and I was silently amazed that she trusted me in that moment. What with a gun and all. I expertly snuck around to the kitchen putting my silencer on my gun. I waited. It didn't take long for me to spot the outline of the first guy and I waited till he was in range. I was in my element.

The thrill, the adrenaline that coursed through my veins almost made me scream with excitement. I dove out from behind the counter dropping into a roll and popping back up just in time to take a precise aim at the assassins head.

The look on his face showed me that I had had the advantage and that he knew that in that moment I had won. His head popped back as I fired the shot and a mist of red splattered against the back wall. I crouched back down and waited for the next one.

I held my breath and I noticed Misaki under the table. Thankfully she couldn't see me. _What would she think of me now?_ Good old Usui her perverted alien popping off one assassin after another. I sighed. _Well it's not like she could or would date me anyway_. I snapped out of my brief but telling daydream.

The hairs on the back of my neck started to stand up and I realized that the second assassin was right behind me and that he hadn't seen me. I shot up from under the table and instead of using my gun I expertly grabbed his head from behind and broke his neck in one swift but accurate motion. Depositing him under a table I switched on the lights.

"Misaki, are you okay?" I asked

"What the hell is going on?" she retorted. I saw her anger and fear in her eyes. I could tell that I had a lot of explaining to do and I knew that tomorrows reports to Nigel were going to take a bit longer than they had in the past few months.

"Well I will explain everything to you but try not to get too angry". I stated knowing how temperamental she was.

"I don't think so. You're going to tell me now!" she yelled. Her beautiful eyes looking at me with tears and her voice shaking with emotion.

"What were you doing in the dark? Why did I have to stay under the table? If this is a trick? If so it's not funny. You really scared me Usui. I am not happy about this!" she stated

I sighed not really knowing where to begin. I knew she would be angry at me but the fact that I just killed two people to keep her alive, wasn't going to go over well.

"I just killed two people that were trying to kill you" I said dryly

Her eyes. It was her eyes that gave her away. She sunk down slowly into a crouched position.

"Wha…What?" she stammered

"How… I mean why?" she asked

How the hell was I supposed to tell her that her life up to this point had been a lie and that her family was not really her family and that I Usui Takumi was not really her classmate. I forced a hand through my hair before continuing.

" I work for MI6. I was tasked with protecting you and making sure that no one would hurt you."

"Come again Usui? MI6? As in MI6 James Bond MI6?" She half laughed.

"That is the worst excuse I have ever heard. I'm so mad at you right now. I'm going home. I can't believe you would do something like this to me Usui!" she stated incredulously

I knew that this wasn't going to go very well. I had to show her and I really didn't want to. Desperate times call for desperate mesures and we were beyond hiding the truth. I grabbed her hand and she tried to free herself from my vice like grasp. I dragged her to the table where I hid the body of the guy whose neck I snapped. I lifted the table cloth and motioned with my hand.

"There is one of them Misaki. Would you like to see the other? Although I haven't been able to clean up yet". I stated firmly

A scream. A sob. She had her hands over her face and was weaping. I was confused. Was she mad? Scared? Pissed?

"Misaki?" I questioned

She looked up remembering that I was still standing there. Her mascara had left a trail of black smudges and her face had taken on a pale almost ghostly pallor.

"Who is that Usui and what did you do?" she stated

I wanted to yell at her and shake her telling her that he was dead and that I had broken his neck but I knew at that moment it was too much for her. She was strong there was no doubt about that but I felt that if had laid out the details of my assignment to her she would have collapsed right then and there. Shit. I still had to notify Nigel of this incident. Answering her question I matter-of-factly said again

"He's an assassin. I killed him. End of story. I have to call this in Misaki"

With a quick motion I pulled out my phone and dialed Nigels number.

"Agent 13 here. Two kids asleep and moms awake" I said coldly.

Nigel hissed on the other end of the line but it only took a second for him to regain composure.

"You know what to do now" Nigel stated. "It's time" and then there was a click at the end of the line and he was gone. I stared down at my phone realizing that I would now have to take Misaki with me to my place as protocol dictated. Not the apartment which had been my so-called "home" but the safe-house.

"Misaki…." I stated " We need to go now. Let me clean up first" as I grabbed a bottle of bleach and began wiping down the walls and floors where I had just murdered the two assassins. Misaki upon seeing me with the bleach glared at me in shock. Then as if a switch had been turned on grabbed a mop and began cleaning up some of the blood stains on the floor. It was my turn to stare in shock.

"What are you doing" I asked quietly.

"I'm not really sure but I cant just stand here" she replied

She began furiously scrubbing at the floor with the mop while I finished up the last bit of clean up on the walls. I walked over to her and she stopped. She looked up at me with such intense feeling that in that moment my heart stopped when she said

"Thank you Usui"


	2. Chapter 2

_So this is the second part of my story. I hope that whoever reads it enjoys it. It is my first fanfic ever so please be kind and I apologize ahead of time if I offend anyone. There will be slight lemon content in the third and fourth chapters as a warning to everyone reading my story. Please leave me comments if you would like me to incorporate something into the story and let me know how I am doing. I apologize if there are typos or grammatical errors however I tend to get excited and post prematurely. Thank you to all of you who deemed my story worthy of reading._

Part II

Misaki

"Thank you" I said

He stood there contemplating on how he should respond. His jeans dirty from rolling on the floor. His hair in disarray. His green beautiful eyes clouded over with confusion. I guess I wasn't the only one who was confused. I looked around the room and spied the man under the table and shuddered. Had he really been there to kill me? Why? I asked myself. I was just a normal high school student who worried about homework and providing for my family. Was Usui lying? No I could tell by the way he carried himself and how he was clenching his jaw that he had been telling the truth. Usui. Handsome and charming Usui was MI6? The perverted space alien that followed me around day and night was there to protect me? Wow I sighed and thought back to the gun that he had pulled out before this whole thing started. He had looked like a hotter more dashing version of James Bond. Damn it. I cursed to myself. This is serious. He just killed two people and here I was thinking things that I shouldn't be. I stared over towards Usui. What was he thinking? Was he mad that he had to kill two people for me? I realized in that moment that all of the things that he had said to me were potentially a lie. The fact that he liked me, that he had saved me from Tora, that he had jumped out of window for me and then even forced a hickey on me at the beach so that I would cover up, were only because he had to be there for me. I blushed. The hickey. Those soft, warm lips on my back. I had known then that I had a crush on him. Of course I was NEVER going to tell him that. Let him believe I hated all men. I looked over towards Usui and waited for his reply and after what seemed like forever he responded.

"I'm sorry Misaki. I should have told you but I couldn't. I wanted to a thousand times but had I said something, I would have been off the case and they would have forced me to leave and I would have been replaced. I couldn't let that happen. I just couldn't".

The pained expression on his face made me happy. It was not a sadistic feeling I realized but rather the fact that "HE" had wanted to be the one to protect me. I felt a surge of hope that he did care for me just a little bit and that the whole year we had been friends wasn't just one big lie. I glanced over towards Usui who had continued wiping the blood spatter off of the wall. He had thankfully dragged the second victim out of my sight and had expertly put a plastic bag around the guy's head to keep the blood from going all over the floor. He had seemed unfazed by what had transpired and I was jealous that he had been so calm and collected while I still stood there shivering. My hands were cold and clammy as I grasped the mop that I had been using. I looked down at the pool of blood that had been half cleaned and then back up at Usui. My throat constricted.

"Why do I need protection? " I stated hoarsely and waited for his reply. He took a moment, his eyes narrowing and then finally said.

" I will tell you everything when the time comes. I need you to trust me".

The desperation and anger in his eyes threw me off. He had always been the confident and cocky Usui. Never once had he let his face show anything but what he wanted it to, and it was in that moment I realized I had been staring at the real Usui. I nodded in understanding but in reality I wanted to scream at him that I needed to know what the hell had just happened. I needed to tell him that I wanted to believe him but that he had scared me. Keep it together Misaki, I said to myself. Don't lose your cool now. Be strong and show him that you're not weak. I finished mopping up the blood and wondered how I had been able to finish this disgusting chore as the strong odor of bleach and blood filled my nose. I swallowed hard trying to suppress the bile rising in my throat and gently put the mop down. I briskly walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. It did absolutely nothing to alleviate the shakiness and nausea that was forming at the back of my throat. Keep it together girl, I said to myself. I heard a small noise and out of the corner of my eye I saw that Usui had followed me and he stood in the doorway with a frown on his face.

"Are you okay Misaki?" he asked

"I'm fine" I said a little too quickly

Was I okay? Seriously? I bit back a string of curse words and he stared at me unconvinced that I was telling the truth. Thankfully he knew when to back off and nodded and backed out of the doorway. I watched as his broad shoulders and blonde head disappeared into the dining room and I took one more swig of my water before I followed him.

"I'm driving you to a safe house Misaki" he stated simply "you can't go back home. Don't worry about your family they already know what to do. My contact has already taken care of them. From now on you will be staying with me until we figure out who is trying to kill you"

I swung my head up to meet his emerald eyes and choked back a smart remark.

"You did what? I am staying where?" I stammered. God I sounded like an idiot. I stood there with my mouth open and my hands on my hips. The faint smell of bleach reminded me of why he had said those words to me as I remembered the two corpses that were stashed somewhere in the large walk in freezer.

"You forgot to say why we have to do all this. All you keep saying is what we have to do, but you keep failing to mention why". I stated "you also tell me to trust you but at this point should I?" I asked. He looked hurt but it was quickly masked by a trained look of indifference as he stated

"You'll find out in time. I need to make sure you're safe first" he said and with that grabbed his keys and my arm. In a mere span of 30 minutes my boring life had turned into a James Bond movie. I laughed cynically to myself as Usui dragged me to his car. Figures that this would happen to me. I looked over at Usui and he was watching me as he held the door open on the passenger side. I blushed. Damn these cheeks. I put my left hand up towards my cheek and covered it. He was just so damn attractive. I could see what all the girls in school liked about Usui. He was handsome sure, but he was also brilliant in all subjects and gave me a run for my money. That's what I liked about Usui. He was smart and I loved that. He was good a sports too and when he took off his shirt on the first day of swimming class half the females passed out. I remember staring and then quickly moving away from the pool. My heart had nearly jumped out of my throat and I had thought about going to the nurse to see what the hell was wrong with me, having never had such a feeling before. I thought about the pool. I loved swimming but knew better than to go in the water. I looked down at my shirt. The bindings had held. If the school knew that I actually had the biggest breasts on campus I would be on the radar of every guy in school and would probably be the headline in the school newsletter. I shuddered with disgust thinking of what a problem that could have been. I was content being the girl with the smallest boobs so that I would be overlooked. I hated to be the center of attention. Especially that kind. I sat down in the passenger seat and buckled my seatbelt. I looked over to the driver's side as Usui slid into place and put the key into the ignition.

"You'll be staying with me. Everything has been prepared. You can't go home to get your stuff and you won't be able to go to school for a while" he stated simply as he turned on the headlights and forced the car into traffic. Staying with him? I couldn't stay with him. My cheeks flushed. How was I going to cover up the fact that I liked him if I had to stay with him? I could only act like a hateful shrew so much until I needed a break. He was too much to handle in small doses already and now I had to live with him? I groaned inwardly. This was going to be a disaster. I realized that he had also mentioned I couldn't go to school and it irked me even more that I was more concerned with staying the night with him, than not being allowed to go to school. I realized that he affected me more than I thought. I rubbed my eyes and realized I had mascara and eyeliner all over my face. I grimaced. Yeah that a girl Misaki this will definitely turn him on. Not that this was my goal but I had always made it a priority to make sure my face was clean and clear so that he wouldn't find me completely hideous. I shrugged and fell deeper into the folds of the leather seats.

" So why can't I go to school?" I questioned. My voice shook a little and it irritated me at how weak I sounded. How was I going to graduate and maintain my grades? And what about my family? Where would they go? Why couldn't they be in the same safe house as me? So many questions and no answers. I was mad and as I looked of at Usui I gradually felt my tension leave me. He looked lost and it pained me to see him with such a helpless expression on his face. How was he able to do this to me? I wondered. I felt so comfortable in his presence that all of the questions that I had, seemed insignificant. I laid my head back and wondered what the hell was going to happen tomorrow.

"It's just for a week or two. We need to get our bearings and then we go back to school and act like nothing has happened at all. In the meantime someone will bring our work and you can do it at the safe house" he stated calmly.

A week or two? Was he crazy? I would be stuck under a roof with him for a week or two?! I couldn't believe it. What if he saw my bindings? I cringed as I looked down at my boobs. This was not going to end well at all. I was extremely attracted to him and he was the first guy I ever thought of kissing and touching. I blushed to myself and I was thankful he couldn't see my red face in the dark. We drove for what seemed like hours in silence and when I looked at the dash clock I realized that only ten minutes had passed before we pulled into the warehouse district. With a quick push of a button at the top of his visor Usui opened a huge metal garage door that led us into a dark massive room. He pulled in and as soon as the car had entered the metal garage door closed and bright lights turned on as if on cue. I was stunned but more than that I realized that I was exhausted and I knew that I was on the verge of passing out.

"Usui…" I stammered. It was too late. It had all been too much for me as I saw Usui's face look at me questioningly and then his eyes widen in concern as I fluttered my eyes closed and let the darkness take me.


	3. Chapter 3

_So this is the continuation and I hope that all of you have liked my story so far. I have decided to go into a little more detail and postpone the lemon content for the next few chapters as I am trying to make a proper storyline out of it. I have already written the next five chapters and am extremely nervous about posting them because 1. I have never written a lemon and 2. I am not sure that my storyline appeals to everyone. I honestly haven't been this nervous in a long time. Thank you to all of you who have continued reading. I hope that you continue to do so and that you like it. Please post your thoughts!_

Part III

Takumi

The ride to the safe house had been miserable. Periodically I stole glances her way and I couldn't get a read on what she was thinking. When I pulled into the safe house and had opened the garage door I finally felt like I could breathe again. She was safe. I could care less about myself.

It wasn't until I turned off the ignition and looked over at Misaki that noticed just how pale she really was.

"Usui…" she had trailed off and I felt my heart lurch as her eyes fluttered closed and she passed out. I panicked. I never panicked.

 _What the hell was my problem?_ I had been through some of the toughest training in the world and one beautiful girl had broken me. It had taken me a while to sort through the feelings that I had for the Raven haired beauty next to me. Her stubbornness and no-nonsense attitude had intrigued me.

I had been expecting a weak and helpless girl when I took the assignment, and instead I had been confronted with a whirlwind of fire and ice. I had had my share of experiences with women. It had been part of the training to learn how to be charming and get what I had wanted with my looks. Misaki was not fooled and no matter what methods I tried she would have none of it. I had loved that.

I glanced over to the passenger seat. I took her pulse, checked her breathing and gave out a sigh of relief. I grinned to myself thinking that there wouldn't be a moment like this again where I could inspect her this closely and not have fist in my face. _She was so damn feisty_ I thought.

Her head had slumped down onto her shoulder and I lifted it up carefully so as not to disturb her slumber. I stared. Even though she had make-up all over her face, her long black lashes and smooth skin gave me ragged breaths. I gently lowered her head, opened the driver's side door and retreated from the car.

 _Calm down Usui._ I said to myself. _Fuck!_ I said as I punched the wall with my fists and looked back over to the car. _I need to calm down_ I said to myself as my manhood stretched against my jeans. I took a few ragged breaths to control myself and then went back to the car.

In long strides I gently opened the passenger side door. Misaki's head had fallen back onto her shoulder and her long legs were stretched out giving her an ethereal look. Her shirt had fallen down her shoulder on one side and I could see a white sports bra.

I started sweating.

 _Ehem._ I cleared my throat gently. I grabbed part of her shirt with my thumb and forefinger and pulled it back onto the shoulder where it belonged.

 _Having her here is going to be more difficult than I thought_ I surmised. I leaned over and gently unbuckled her seat belt. Pulling back my hand I accidently grazed her chest and my eyes widened.

 _What the hell?_ I thought. Something was definitely going on in that shirt of hers but I knew better than to find out. My struggle was real as I felt my pants tighten again and my palms got extremely sweaty.

 _I'm not even gonna make it one night if this continues,_ I though bleakly. As I lifted her out of the car her head fell forward, she mumbled something I didn't understand and her long slender arms went around my neck.

 _Shit._ I stood perfectly still like a deer in the headlights. She pressed herself against me hugging me closer and I had to back against the wall taking ragged shallow breathes to keep from dropping her. I could carry her alright, it wasn't that. It was the feelings that she was stirring up in me that had me completely undone. It took me a moment to regain my composure and thankfully when I looked down to see if Misaki was alright, I was only able to see the top of her head.

I carried her down three flights of steps and stepped in front of a titanium wall meant to keep intruders out and us in. A computerized female voice prompted my passcode while scanning my retinas for verification. The panel slid open and I stepped in. As if on cue the panel behind me closed. I walked through the dark having memorized the layout a year ago, and headed straight for the bedroom. I gently placed Misaki on the large king sized bed and looked at her. I brushed a strand of raven hair out of her face, covered her with a blanket and kissed her on the forehead.

 _What the hell Usui? You can't do shit like that. You're a bodyguard nothing more nothing less. Watch yourself._ I was mad at myself for my brief moment of weakness as I walked silently out of the room and closed the door.

 _Lights on._ I murmured into the darkness as the lights turned on. The safe house I had found out, had been something called a smart house and I was able to control various things such as lights, air and even the TV with voice controls. _Technology_ I thought. I walked silently through the house heading towards the kitchen.

I went to the pantry and looked around. _They really had thought of everything_ as I surveyed the contents of the pantry. Oh it had food, but there were trash bags, cleaning supplies and other materials to make unwanted things go away. I shrugged. It was going to be a long night and I had to return to the café and dispose the bodies before the café opened again in the morning.

I sighed and glanced over at the bedroom, _what would she think of me now? Hell, what did she think of me before?_ I gave a rueful laugh. Misaki never let her feelings show but somehow I always knew what mood she was in and how to cheer her up. I got up and quietly left the safe house so that I could travel back to the café that was the scene of such a violent spectacle and hour earlier.

 _It had only been an hour since all hell had broken loose in the café_ I thought as I drove up to the café.

It had taken me less than ten minutes to back up the car into the alley next to the café and dump both bodies, now frozen, into the trunk. One last glance around the room assured me that I had not forgotten anything. I would be back for the car after I had disposed of the bodies.

An hour later both the car and the remains were gone. No one would find them. _I was way too good at this_ I thought.

I grimaced at how easy it had been to dispose of the bodies and the car. It was definitely not the part of my training that I had enjoyed when I had gone through the academy. I had already informed Misaki's "family" of her disappearance. Misaki's so-called mom had been hired by Misaki's real family a long time ago to take care of her and keep her safe. The little sister had been an added bonus. She had been a no name child that had been taken out of an orphanage to make the whole thing more believable.

It always amazed me at how ruthless rich families could be. They had the power to interrupt lives and play with these lives like it was their own personal game of chess. My family had been the same. The Walker family. One of the richest families in the world. I had been glad that I left when I was 14.

Misaki's family wasn't much different than my own. She had been lucky though. She didn't have to grow up with the rules of always having to be the best of the best. Her fake family had provided her with the necessary life so that she could grow up normal and free from those kinds of restrictions. The text that I had sent to "the swan" or rather Misaki's fake mom, had been brief but precise. The text in two words "It's time" had informed the swan that it had been time to go into hiding. It was a shame really that the only one who had been left in the dark was Misaki. Her so called mother and sister both knew that they really weren't family.

It made me angry thinking that she had been used. Just _as I had been the first 14 years of my life_ I thought grimly. I sighed looking over towards the bedroom where Misaki slept. If only I could lead a normal life, I would want it to be just like what I had experienced in the last year with Misaki. I smiled. _Yes. I would have actually asked her out for real instead of being such a creeper all the time._

I thought back to the festival. It had been the last time we had been somewhat intimate. The kiss had been great and the fireworks had gone off behind us. _Like a scene from a movie_ I thought ruefully. I looked over towards the bedroom.

She had been sleeping for some time and when I looked up at the clock I realized that it was early morning already. _One o'clock. She probably hates me for lying to her. Fuck._ I thought. It was going to be a rough day.

She was going to have a ton of questions and I didn't really know how to answer them without hurting her. I ran my hand through my long hair and stepped into the kitchen and headed to the table where my gun had been placed. In an effort to take my mind off of Misaki I sat down and began to expertly click the pieces of my gun apart. I began cleaning the barrel and other parts of my gun when I glanced up to see Misaki staring at me.


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay everyone. This is one of my shorter chapters. For this I am sorry. The next chapter will be much longer as it will contain my lemon content. Thanks_

Part IV

Misaki

I woke up feeling like I had been hit by dump truck. My head was throbbing at the temples and my eyes felt sticky. I sat up stretching and it took me a brief moment to realize where I was and what had happened the night before.

 _Usui!_ I mentally screamed. _He brought me here._

I took a look at my surroundings. It was modern room with high-end furnishings. Angular furniture with a white plush carpet gave it a sterile quality. While clean, it was completely uninviting. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and flinched when my feet made contact with the cold tiled floor. I surveyed the room again. It had no windows. A small light illuminated a sink in the attached room which I surmised was the bathroom. I scampered over to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Click" the door had slid into place and I flipped on the light. I winced. The light hurt my eyes and when I glanced into the mirror I thought _shit, do I really look like this?_ I could have passed for the newest character in the next horror flick. I looked at the dark circles under my eyes and stared in shock until I realized it was just mascara and eyeliner smudged under my eyes.

 _Wow girl you look great._ I cynically stated to myself. My hair was a ratted mess and I patted it down so that it wouldn't stick up so much.

I suddenly realized with a start that I was in a strange house, and the conversation from last night with Usui rambled through my mind. _You can't go home and you're alone with Usui! He had killed two people for me! Where was Usui?_ I thought.

I grabbed for a wash cloth that had been hanging to my left. I rinsed it out and washed my face vigorously with the dampened cloth. I looked up. My face had taken on a red glow after my assault with the wash cloth.

I looked down at my now rumpled clothing and cringed. My clothes were dirty and still held the faint smell of bleach from what had happened earlier in the café. I wanted a shower so bad but I realized that I still didn't know my situation and cautiously made my way out of the bathroom and to the bedroom door.

I gently turned the knob and poked my head out the door. I saw a faint glow coming from the left side of the room and to get a better look I cautiously inched closer to the room that was engulfed in a faint glow. I looked around the corner and gasped. It was Usui. He was sitting slouched down in a chair at the kitchen table, shoes off, one leg stretched under the table and the other propped up against a chair. He looked so serious AND handsome and he was messing with something.

All I could hear was a click, click, click and I realized that the black metallic object was the same gun he had used when we were back at the café. I felt my eyes widen and realized that he must be pretty good with guns to be able to do all of that. I was mesmerized. I watched as he expertly flicked the pieces together and threaded some bullets into the magazine. There were so many things I wanted to know but instead of assaulting him with a barrage of questions, I just stood there and watched him. He must have sensed my presence because he looked up and his eyes softened before he spoke.

"Misaki. You're awake. How do you feel?" he stated with a look of concern.

"I must have been tired _"_ I stated the obvious.

"You ready to talk now?" he asked. I shivered. _Was I ready? Did I really want to know what was going on?_

 _"_ Yes" I stated uneasily

He must have seen my concern and my worry. He had been staring at me and I couldn't get a read on him.

"You might want to sit down" he said as he stood up and pulled a chair out from underneath the kitchen table. He gestured to the chair and I gingerly walked over and sat down. I looked up at him expectantly as he went back over to his own chair and sat down. He ran his hand through his hair, put the remaining pieces to the gun aside and looked at me. It was an intense stare but I couldn't back down. I stared back. Emerald eyes locked in my own golden one's. I waited until finally he clenched his jaw as if he was unsure as to how to respond and then

"Your family Misaki was made up. Your sister is not your sister and your mom is not your mom". I let this news sink.

"What do you mean" I asked shocked. _My mom, sister and even my gambling dad. They were all fake?!_

"How" I asked calmly even though I was shaking inside. I needed an explanation. A good one before I jumped to anymore conclusions. He looked upset and his eyes looked up at me with sympathy.

"You were born into the Mitsuhido family. Have you heard of them?" he stated. He didn't wait for my reply as he continued.

"Fifteen years ago your family sent you away to keep you safe. They had been attacked by a faction that wanted to wipe out your entire family and had even attempted a kidnapping scheme when you were young to use you as leverage against your father, Otoma Mitsuhido. Unfortunately your mother was killed and your father sent you away so that they could never find you. Otoma Mitsuhido is the genius behind the newest weapon technology and he is the main producer of weaponry for NATO. You were set up with a lady known as the "the swan" who you know as your mother. She is a special operative from your father's organization known as the Shiragurio. Your father is a valuable asset to both NATO and …" he stopped.

He must have seen my face. I was shaking. Probably pale. I couldn't speak. It was far too much for me. I stood and walked stoically back out of the kitchen and into the bedroom that I had occupied the last few hours and sat down on the edge of the bed.

 _Mom an operative? The "swan"? Really? There's no way?!_ I covered my face with my hands and my eyes welled up with tears. _This cant be happening to me. Mitsuhido?_ I mentally tried to remember the information that I had read about Otoma Mitsuhido and a bespectacled man in suit with stern but very masculine features came to mind. _If I really am his kid how could he just send me away?_

I just stared at the sterile white carpet and wondered if Usui had been telling me the truth. I knew deep down that he hadn't lied to me but there was some semblance of hope deep within me that parts of his tale were wrong. I heard a scuffling noise and I looked up at Usui who walked over to me and knelt in front of me. Looking up he lifted my chin and in a tender gesture kissed my forehead.

"I will protect you no matter what" he stated firmly as he rose

Before I could make any remark he gestured to the closet and said.

"There are clothes and other items in there that you can use. Take a shower. You'll feel better and then we can talk some more" he left the room quietly and closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay so thank you everyone for reading. I hope that there are very few mistakes in this chapter and please give me feedback. Also, I have written part VI already but I am having trouble with certain parts because I don't want them to be lame or boring so bear with me as it will be my first lemony description. I hope that you like my continuation and I will post my next chapter soon whenever I have gathered enough courage to do so lol. . Thanks again for reading.**_

Part V

Takumi

When I had followed her into the bedroom and had seen her sit down on the side of the bed, my heart sunk. Her lost expression and the emptiness in her eyes nearly tore me apart and I couldn't resist the urge to show her that I was still there for her regardless of whether or not she thought I was a liar or not.

It was a spur of the moment decision when I decided to kneel down in front of her, lift her chin and place a kiss on her forehead. I was pleased when I saw the brief spark of fire in her eyes that reassured me that she was still okay.

Before she could erupt into her usual bout of violence, I told her where to find some clean clothes and left the room. Closing the door I just stood there for a good five minutes.

What the hell was wrong with me? I was being cruel.

Her face when I had told her the details of her family had shocked her to the core. I could tell that she had had a hard time taking in all of the information, and that she had put on a brave face and retreated to the bedroom to think.

I went back into the kitchen to finish reassembling my gun and sighed with relief as I heard the shower turn on through the wall.

I felt my cheeks heat up. _Damn._ I thought. _She's probably naked right now._

Thoughts of Misaki's athletic body filled my mind as I imagined holding her in my arms and having my way with her. A mental image of me holding Misaki naked against the wall while cupping her butt cheeks made me groan and I felt my pants tighten.

 _She would never let me do that_ I thought and grinned.

I took a deep breath and mentally made a note to have an ice bath later.

 _A shower wasn't going to cut it_ I thought as I walked over to the table to finish reassembling the gun.

Ten minutes later I had finished and I slipped my piece back into the holster on the left side of my chest where it belonged.

 _Time to do inventory_ I thought as I walked over to a paneled wall with a large mirror. The panel hissed open after I placed my hand onto the cool metal wall that had scanned my fingerprints for verification.

Inside I checked out the arsenal that MI6 had provided. It was my candy store and I surveyed the vast array of guns, grenades, and other effective deterrents that had been so generously provided in the small room.

As I took inventory of what was provided I made a mental note of all of the weapons and spy gear and then stepped back out into the living room just as I heard the shower being turned off.

 _She's done with her shower_ I thought. I groaned. _I would give anything to see her in that towel_ I thought

 _She'd be pissed though_ I thought with a half smile

Before my mind could wander any further an alarm sounded. The stereotypical "Intruder alert" voiced by the hollow female computerized voice that had greeted us earlier, echoed throughout the safe house.

I ran over towards the kitchen and flung open a cabinet door.

A screen hidden inside showed that the perimeter had been breached and that several armed men were closing in. They weren't MI6.

 _MI6 would know how to contact me to let me know that they were on the way_ I thought grimly as I sprung into action. _How did they find us?_

I sprinted back to the pantry, opened the panel to the arsenal, and filled a duffle bag that had been unceremoniously flung into the corner to the brim with random weapons of all sorts. A wad of cash had also been supplied and I threw that in the bag too.

 _We're probably going to need that and if we have to fight our way out we'll be prepared at least_ I thought

Just as I slid the panel back into place holding the duffle bag, the door to the bedroom opened and a soaking Misaki in a towel was standing there wide-eyed clutching at her towel with one hand, and the other hand grasping at the doorframe.

"What's going on"? she screamed

"We have to go Misaki" I yelled back as I became extremely conscious of her state of undress.

 _She looked amazing_ I thought. _When did she get those?_ I thought as I stared at her chest. The water from the shower made her skin glisten and I cursed.

 _Shit!_ I don't have time for this as I shook my head to clear my thoughts and ran passed her into the bedroom.

 _Wow_. _She's beautiful. Deep breaths man._ I thought

I ran to the closet flinging the door open with so much force, that I almost ripped the closet door of its hinges. I grabbed a random red dress and shoes for Misaki, and flung the items into my duffle bag that I had thankfully already filled to the brim with weapons and a wad of cash from the "pantry".

I reached for Misaki.

Misaki had been watching me in wide-eyed horror while clutching desperately at the small towel that she had wrapped around herself.

She yelped when I grabbed her arm dragged her to the rear of the safe house and opened a secret corridor in the wall.

"Get in Misaki" I said "Quick". She complied and I slid the pannel back into place.

I didn't know how "they" had found us. I wasn't going to wait to find out.

We ran down the cement walled corridor dim lights guiding our way. It stretched on for a good five minutes and then finally the corridor opened up to a small garage.

An SUV with fake plates waited for us. I grabbed the keys that had been hanging on the far wall, opened the door, and shoved Misaki none too gently into the car along with the duffle bag.

I lunged into the driver's seat and had the ignition on in record time. We drove at breakneck speed up the long ramp in front of us and daylight blinded us as the ground opened up and we came squealing out of the opening. I looked in my rearview mirror and noticed that the fake dumpster that had hid the opening had slid back into place and we left the so-called safe house in a cloud of dust.

 _Plan B._ I thought.

We drove a good twenty minutes without a sound from Misaki. Finally after several left and right hand turns and multiple paranoid rearview mirror glances, I was reassured that no one was following us.

I was able to steal a glance to the side at Misaki and noticed that she was shivering uncontrollably.

I stared.

Her hair was still dripping from the shower and the towel barely covered anything.

Her chest had taken it upon itself to overflow out of the towel and her futile attempts at covering herself up had failed miserably. Her head hung in defeat over the knot that she had tied in her towel and her hair hung in long dripping stands wildly over face. The towel barely reached the top part of her thigh and as my gaze followed her long shapely legs up I nearly crashed into oncoming traffic. I quickly jerked the car back in to the right side of the road as I broke out into a cold sweat. I was furious at myself.

"Shit" I cursed out loud. _How could I let her distract me like that. I'm supposed to be a pro!_

Misaki looked at me completely surprised at my outburst

"Usui?" She asked "What's wrong?"

"I can't have you sitting her like this" I said through heavy breaths.

I was pissed. No pissed was an understatement. I had nearly killed us because I had been distracted. My years of training seemed like a royal waste of time in that moment as I pulled into a gas station making a none too gentle left hand turn.

I couldn't leave her seated in the car like this any longer. _If that damn towel slips any further I'll explode_ I thought. I had to get her in some clothes more for my benefit than for hers _. Plus I might kill us_ I thought ruefully.

The car jerked to a halt and I reached around to the back seat and looked through the duffle bag and grabbed the dress out of one of the compartments. I quickly dropped the dress over her head letting the folds of the skirt cover her and then quickly stepped out of the SUV before she could say a word.

I waited for her to clothe herself and for myself to calm down. I was throbbing. I looked down.

 _Shit. What the hell am I gonna do about this now?_ I did some futile breathing exercises and some leg stretches to calm myself and then I heard Misaki tapping on the window to let me know she had finished.

I bent down to get into the SUV just as she was pulling on the slippers that I had put in the duffle bag and when I looked up I just stared.

It took me a full minute to regain my composure and I had to grin thinking that Misaki couldn't be more perfect if she tried. Not only was she athletic, smart and kicked ass, she also had the boobs to add to her resume.

I knew it was inappropriate of me but she really didn't understand just how damn hot she looked in that moment. Her hair which she had brushed out with her fingers fell in light damp waves down her face and her elegant shoulders held up the straps of a dress that literally could have been made for her because she looked as though she had been poured into it. My eyes moved down to her chest and I cursed silently thinking _I should have brought a jacket! Had I known!_

Never would I have guessed that Misaki had been hiding such a big secret. It had peturbed me a little that her boobs had been small. I had always been into chesty women. I was definitely a boob and leg man and well...she now had both.

I was happy. Very happy. I really liked chesty women and she had never looked more feminine as she did in this moment right now.

I looked up and her eyes were looking at me as a deep red flush went up her cheeks.

"My eyes are up here you Perverted Hentai alien" she stated her voice shaking with anger and anxiety

"this is exactly why I made sure to never reveal my true self, because of perverts like you! I hate this". She whined in frustration trying desperately to cover her chest.

"You shouldn't hide you know. I think they look great"

Then, realizing what I had just said, I tried to cover up my mistake

"I mean you look great" I winked and played it off hoping she hadnt heard

"Usui! How could you" She covered herself with one hand and another snaked out to punch me. I caught it and laughed.

"You look great" I reiterated and then I quickly changed subjects.

" Are you okay Misaki?" I asked seriously

" I'm sorry I had to drag you out of there so quickly. Someone ratted us out and the perimeter had been breached. I wasn't about to stick around and wait for whoever it was to show up"

I stared over towards the main road avoiding Misaki's gaze. Then I heard her ask:

"Who were they Usui? What do we do now?" she stated with fear in her voice. I could tell that she was trying to keep it together. I continued staring straight ahead contemplating on what to say next.

"We'll stay in a hotel tonight. I will report this to Nigel when we are at the hotel. He needs to know that it was an ambush".

"Hotel?" she asked with an extremely startled look on her face

She could have asked me about anything but she chose the hotel topic. The more important question at hand was who had set us up, but she was more worried about the fact that we were staying in a hotel room and suddenly I couldnt even fault her for it.

I could see her cheeks flush an even darker shade of pink and my heart skipped a beat. We had been more than friends for a while and she knew it even though she didn't want to own up to it.

I had also made advances towards her but being the typical Misaki, she had taken my advances as nothing more than jests and teasing.

I did have to give her credit though because the thought of spending the night alone with her in a hotel room was even too much for me. _How was I going to keep my hands off of her?_ I thought

I had to get a grip though I realized, because this was not the time to think of making a move on a girl that I couldn't have, rather I had to focus on keeping her safe.

"yes a hotel Misaki" I stated feeling like I had the upper hand for some reason. I loved teasing her.

"Okay so thats fine we can each have our own room" she stated confidently

I laughed. There was no way I would be letting her out of my sight but I wasnt going to tell her that until we got to the hotel.

Looking at her tense face I realized that she needed something to take her mind off of the crazy situation she was finding herself in, and so in order to lighten the mood, I resorted to my usual banter and asked with the most innocent face I could muster

"So…how long have you been keeping those things under wrap? No pun intended"

The downright outrage on her face and the deep crimson color that crept up her face made me feel like I had just won the lottery. I thoroughly enjoyed her discomfort not in a sadistic way rather it was her reaction to my statement and her utterly adorable facial expression that kept me teasing her.

"None of your business" she yelled and sunk deeper into the folds of her seat. Then silence.

I grinned as I looked down at the steering wheel and then back up. Her gaze had softened and she was looking at me. I raised my eyebrows as if to say WHAT?

"Thanks Usui. I know I was your assignment and that you did this because it was your job but I am grateful that you're still here. I know you really didn't want to be my friend but you chose to stay instead of having someone else protect me. I always thought I could protect myself until I realized just how serious of a situation we were really in" she stated with a vacant look on her face.

"You're welcome" I stated softly. I pondered her words. _You really didn't want to be my friend and I am your assignment. ._ It made me angry that she thought of me as just a bodyguard but I knew that I had brought it on myself.

I wanted to clarify that somewhere early on I had fallen in love with her and that I would have kept her safe throughout eternity if I had to. It was no use. It was better not confessing this to her. I motioned for her to put her seatbelt back on and that we had to find a hotel. She nodded and we were on our way

I pulled into the parking garage of the Grand Marriott Hotel. It was impressive and a fountain in the front gave the place a regal atmosphere. I was pleased at my choice. I looked over at Misaki who was giving me a funny look.

"Were not staying in a dump if that's what you're expecting" I said. "I don't do seedy hotels". It was the one thing I refused to give up after living a life of luxury in the Walker family.

I also usually would have parked valet but it was imperative that I knew where the car was at all times so that if we had to, we could make a run for it again. I opened the car door and Misaki did the same. I glanced over at her as I locked the door and found her fidgeting with her dress trying to adjust her bodice and also trying to straighten out the folds of her skirt. I saw the outline of her perfect bottom and felt the heat in my face and crotch rise.

 _Shit! What the..._ I cursed silently.

I finally remembered that while I had grabbed a dress and shoes, that I had completely forgotten the undergarments and here she was going commando. I inhaled nervously and walked over to her. She stopped her fidgeting and covered her chest with her arms as I approached.

"Wha…what are you doing" she stammered.

"Stop fidgeting" I said grabbing her hands. "You look fine and no one can tell you're not wearing anything underneath". She blanched and then her eyes sparked.

"You…you pervert!" she screamed "I can't walk around like this!" She gestured at her dress that had a deep red corseted top with latching buttons, and flowing knee length skirt.

I smiled "Sure you can, you look lovely" I said. She stared at me like I had just told her that I really was an alien and I took that moment to grab her arm and pull her along behind me.

"Usui! What if they see?" she stated anxiously "stop pulling me" she stated breathlessly

"Believe me they can't. I already looked" I smugly replied. Her face turned a deep shade of red and before she could reply I gently pushed her into the elevator.

We entered the hotel through the elevators as a loud ding dumped us out into the lobby.

I grabbed Misaki and snaked my arm around her waist and then

"Just act natural. We're just a couple getting a room together" I said thoroughly enjoying this part of our under cover act. I also enjoyed my hand placement and swore to myself that my hand would stay there for the duration of our trip to our room.

"Get your hand off of my hip" Misaki whispered and hissed at the same time

"Not on your life Misaki" I said with a quick smile and dared her to make a scene.

"Usui if you dont..."

I pulled her closer cutting off her retort

"If you dont quiet down i'll kiss you in front of all of these people" I threatened and prayed that she wouldnt heed my warning.

Much to my chagrin she clamped her mouth shut and gave me a lethal sideways glance.

"Aww... you're no fun Misaki" I said as I chuckled and she rewarded me with yet another deadly glare.

En Route to the the front desk I realized that people were craning their heads to see the two of us walking side by side.

As we walked I could see our reflection in the long corridor of mirrors that led to the front desk and I had to admit we made quite the pair. Misaki with her long raven hair and I with my blonde head in contrast.

A busty lady with an updo and skin-tight dress and heels winked at me and lowered the front of her dress provocatively while her companion a well-dressed middle aged man leered at Misaki undressing her with his eyes.

I realized just then that Misaki was eliciting the same response from the men in the vicinity that I was used to eliciting from the women. It pissed me off. Every damn man had stopped what they were doing to stare open mouthed at the revealing picture she presented.

"Why are they staring at us" she whispered, now completely freaked out.

"They CAN see through the dress cant they?" she stated visibly upset.

I looked over at her and said

"Misaki, they think you're hot. You're by far the most beautiful thing they've seen in a long time and they can't help but stare. You'll get used to it if you continue to wear things like that" I said as I motioned to the dress she was wearing. She really was breathtaking as I looked at her.

She just nodded not knowing how to respond. I could see the wheels turning and I knew she was debating on whether or not to believe me.

I turned back to the crowd of onlookers. I despised the blatant lust that these men had in their eyes it made me want to bash their heads in and I made a mental note that if any one of them just as so much touched her, they would have to be wheeled out in gurney.

I also suddenly realized that she had just broken her end of the deal and I was thrilled that I was able to show all the men in the room that she was mine. It was time to show Misaki that I wasnt bluffing.

I swept her up in an embrace that would make even the most devout nun swoon and in front of everyone planted an overly enthusiastic kiss on Misaki's mouth.

I was thrilled. Her mouth was soft and inviting and my hand that had been around her waist had now snaked slightly higher and had found its way under her breast. The other hand had wound up in her hair and was pushing her face gently closer to mine.

It had taken her mere seconds to understand what was going on and I could tell that while dazed she too was responding to my kiss. She had willingly parted her lips and began grasping at my back. It had startled me and I broke it off quickly. This kiss had started evoking a different response in me and I quickly brought my arm back around her waist.

"I told you I would kiss you Misaki" I said trying to mask my surprise and trying to play it cool.

I glanced over at Misaki. Her face had of course turned crimson yet again and her hand had shot up to her mouth. One look around the room told me that I had succeded in making everyone jealous and I smirked.

We walked up to the host desk and an overly friendly host that looked like he hadn't eaten in years, with thick round glasses and a black suit informed us that the only room available was the junior sweet with a queen sized bed. The price being steep as a conference was in town.

"That will be fine." I said politely and took a wad of Benjamin's out of my pocket. The hosts eyes widened. _Thank God I remembered to bring the cash out of the safe house_ I thought.

Misaki just stared at me mutely with a dangerous gleam in her eyes and after I received the key card, I wordlessly dragged her back to the elevators that led us up ten flights.

The elevator ride was quiet and as I looked over at Misaki I could tell she was angry. I shrugged. _Oh well. It was worth it._

Another ding from the elevator led us out onto our floor. We walked down the long floral looking corridor and found our room.

 _311\. I_ t said as I flicked the key into the card lock and pushed down the handle. The door opened up to a wall of windows that offered an amazing panoramic of the city below. To the right a queen sized bed covered in a green floral comforter made me wince, and as I surveyed the rest of the room I sighed a sigh of relief as I spied a fire alarm map next to the door.

I made a mental note to look at it so I would be aware of all exits if we needed to get out in a hurry. Misaki had been standing in the doorway her face flushed and her eyes brimming with fire.

I sighed.  
"You can talk now Misaki. I wont acost you if that's what your worried about".

"Are you sure?" she hissed and then

"I can't go in there with you" she stated matter-of-factly

"Why not?" I answered with a sheepish grin.

"This is a hotel room Usui. It's inappropriate". She firmly stated

I smiled and thought about the kisses we had shared in the past and the night of the festival. We had kissed and I had told her I loved her. She of course didn't realize that I had meant it. _Stubborn Misa-chan_ I thought. Her response of course had been "I hate you".

Then there was the most recent kiss in the lobby. Her response had been great and had also startled me. Never had she responded to any of my advances like that before.

"Well I promise I won't be too perverted" I said and gave her a wink

She bristled and her face turned beet red. "Usui! This isn't funny" she half whined

Then more quietly she said "I'm scared"

I blinked slightly startled at her revelation. The only time I had seen her this frightened was when I had to comfort her when the café girls had gone to the beach. The darkness had taken its toll on her and she had been shaking like a leaf when I found her.

I pulled her into the room, closed the door, and pulled her into my arms.

"You have nothing to be afraid of Misaki" I whispered into her ear "I will always protect you no matter who comes to find you".

She gently shoved me away and looked up at me with silent tear filled eyes and I was startled at her words

"When you told me that my family was fake, that my life was essentially fake I was mad, and even sad. When I found out you had lied to me my heart broke. The thought of losing my family hurts but the thought of losing you kills me more with each passing minute. Why is that Usui? Why can my hurt at knowing you lied to me be greater than the hurt that my family is a lie? I don't understand" she stated shaking her head and pounded her small fist into the door. Tears of frustration flowed down her face and in an effort to mask her frustration she ran to the bathroom and locked herself inside.

Ten minutes went by and I could hear her wracking sobs through the door and then without so much as a warning she ripped the door open, looked up at me and with clenched fists at her side said

"Don't you dare leave me too Usui or i'll kick your ass".


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. I'm back again with another chapter. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please give me feedback on how it was. I apologize ahead of time for the lemon content. It's my first time lol. Hope you all like it. I will update the next chapter soon. Thanks.

Part VI

"Don't you dare leave me too Usui or i'll kick your ass". I said simply. He had looked at me utterly shocked. Then a grin. I loved that stupid devilish grin of his and before he could say another word, I continued my rant

"I feel so betrayed" I stated. "How could you not tell me all of this sooner? We were friends at least I thought we were? I looked at him with a tear streaked face and flushed.

He was staring at me with green eyes full of emotion. His pain at having betrayed me showed in his eyes and I could see his hardened gaze soften as he looked at me.

"I never thought of you as a friend Misaki" he said quietly

"What do you mean?" I sputtered feeling low. _How could he say that? Did I mean nothing to him? No! There was no way!_

"What I feel for you is not friendship that's for damn sure" Usui stated vehemently. Then if a bit embarrassed he turned his back towards me he said

"I've always loved you". Then regaining his composure, he slowly walked over to the bed to where he had dumped the duffel bag and gently unzipped the bag. He began taking items out. A wad of cash. A gun. Some other items I couldn't identify.

I was shocked and knew then in that moment that all those times he said he loved me, he meant it. He really did love me and that everything he had done up to this point was because he had wanted to and NOT because he had just been ordered to do so. He could have left a long time ago and gave someone else the task of being my personal bodyguard. But he didn't. I was more relieved with that revelation than anything else.

My thoughts went to my family and I realized that deep down I had known that we had not been related. I had always felt a sense of obligation because they were family but never did we have that connection that other families had. I felt relief wash over me again because my guilt at feeling more obligation towards my so-called family than actual love, was not unfounded.

Bringing my thoughts back to Usui, I stared at him and watched as he gently began emptying his bag on the bed. His black leather jacket had been taken off and hung precariously on the edge of the bed and his broad shoulders and narrow waist made way to a perfectly rounded butt. I flushed.

God I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted him to touch me.

I could see his muscles through his shirt and for what seemed like hours I just stared as he finished his task. I must have spaced out since I was still standing in the little hall where he had left me because he had already taken off his gun holster and had draped it carefully over the chair that had been standing in the corner next to the bed. Resuming his activity of sorting through the contents of the bag, my mind began to wander as I began to imagine what his butt would look like without the jeans he was currently wearing.

 _Get a grip Misaki_! I thought.

Embarrassed at my own feelings I brought both of my hands up to my face and slapped them against my cheeks in an attempt to snap out of it.

He had turned and was watching me.

"What are you doing Misaki?" he said with a raised eyebrow. "Are you okay? You've been standing there for the last twenty minutes.

"I...I'm fine" I stammered unsure of what I should do next.

I flattened my hands which had gotten cold and clammy against my dress, and wondered how the hell we were going to survive the night in this place. I had just gotten enough courage to look back up at Usui when I heard a noise.

It had been Usui who had in a span of seconds walked over to me his jeans making a soft swishing noise.

Confused I looked up and my eyes widened just as his lips came crashing down onto mine his hands coming up to cup my face. I was ecstatic. This is what I had been waiting for ever since he had said he loved me at the festival.

My hands had involuntarily found their way into his long golden hair and I closed my eyes and welcomed his tongue into my mouth. We had kissed several times before but it had never been this passionate.

The kiss in the lobby had left me dazed and confused. I admitted to myself that I had wanted him to kiss me again because I wanted to experience that sensation of warmth that had crept in all over my body.

I knew that Usui had always kept his emotions under wraps and had always respectfully withdrawn to then tease me mercilessly. This was not one of those times.

I was thrilled. His kiss had taken my breath away and I decided that tonight was going to be different. I wasn't going to wait any longer.

I knew I loved him . After all that had transpired in the last 24 hours I needed him and even though he had lied I knew that he had always looked out for me.

 _Why the hell not Misaki. He's hot. He says he loves you. Your life is a lie. Why not do something that you want for a change? I need to feel better and he always makes me feel better_ I thought.

All my rationale and common sense was gone. I knew I was confused about my current standing in life but I also knew that I wasnt confused about Usui.

I took charge even though I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I remembered the sappy scenes from the romantic comedies my friends would make me watch and I took a cue from them as I gently pulled him even closer and deepened our kiss.

A small half groan escaped Usui's lips as I slowly opened my hands out of his hair. His startled emerald gaze made me smile and I knew that if I didn't make my move now that I would regret it. A cold chill ran down my spine at that thought.

It was the car ride to the hotel I thought. I had looked over to Usui as we had pulled into the hotel parking lot and I had realized that both our lives would never be the same. I had almost broken down right then and there but I realized that if I wanted long lasting happy memories I would have to create them tonight. Happiness was not something that was granted to me often and so I knew that tonight I would have take the opportunity.

Our kiss had deepened and his tongue had gently entered my mouth. I was shocked, thrilled, and almost melted in his steal-like grasp.

Breaking apart our kiss for much needed air, I knew I was flushed but as I glanced at Usui I was thrilled to see that he had that same bewildered and flushed look that I probably had.

Clearing his throat he finally spoke up

"We should think about getting dinner. We uh... need to keep our strength up"

"Oh yeah? Strength for what?" I asked as innocently as I could. It was my turn to tease him. The fact that he had been just as fazed at our steamy little interlude, gave me giddy butterfly's and I was elated that my time to tease him had come.

"Well you know... we are on the run" he stated calmly turning away from me so I couldn't see his face.

 _Damn him I thought. How does he do that? How can he get himself under control so quickly_? I was not happy. In one fell swoop he had dashed my hopes.

Not this time I thought. I'm doing this! I mentally gave myself a high five for good luck and then I pushed him with all my might down on the bed. Some of the items that had previously occupied the duffel bag and that been placed gently on the coverlet had now fallen off the side and his jacket was somewhere on the floor. Taking initiative I quickly pounced on him.

I sat up on my knees straddling Usui. His eyes widened and he tried to speak

"Misaki…we" he said as I covered his mouth with mine again. As I kissed him I unbuttoned his shirt. He gently stopped me holding my wrists with his hands and completely flustered stated

"You shouldn't do that Misaki. I cant hold back. I've been holding back for too long" he stated breathlessly.

"Shut up Usui" I said as my mouth came crashing down onto his again.

Then again.

"Misaki are you sure?" Exasperated I flashed him a smile.

"Shut up you perverted hentai alien".

Apparently I had opened the floodgates. All of Usui's pent up frustrations came crashing out of him and he took charge. I gasped as I realized that in one swift motion that he had turned turned the table on me. No longer was I straddling him, but rather he had managed to turn me so that I was now lying underneath him.

Looking down at me with his shirt half unbuttoned I almost fainted. He was beautiful. His hair had fallen over his face, his green eyes stared down at me with both lust and adoration and as my eyes trailed down to his half exposed chest I almost lost it. My breathing became heavy and my heart was pounding.

"Usui?" I questioned. "What are you doing?"

"There's no going back after this Misaki. Are you sure" he asked again for the third damn time.

 _Was I sure? I had started this whole mess_. I thought incredulously. Without thinking I nodded vigorously as my hands went to touch his chest.

Truthfully I had no clue what I had just gotten myself into. I just knew that I wanted to feel more of what his kisses made me feel.

Snapping back out of it I realized that his shirt was now completely gone.

"Shit!" I cursed. Then I quickly covered my mouth. He was so hot.

Confused and worried Usui looked down at me furrowing his brow.

"Misaki? Should I stop?"

I was mesmerized by the muscles and outline of his perfectly V shaped body and I couldn't get myself to speak.

"You...you are so h..." I was cut off.

"Ahh fuck it" he said running a hand through his long blonde hair. "Who am I kidding? I can't stop. I'm sorry Misaki" he said with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

With that he lowered his head and plunged his tongue into my mouth while expertly lowering the left strap of my dress. He kissed my shoulder where the strap had been and proceeded to do the same with the other side. The straps hung loosely swinging off my shoulder and then he began unbuttoning the front of my dress.

One button after another.

Each button providing me with yet another delightful kiss. His mouth made my skin tingle and when he reached my belly button he stopped and looked at me. I blushed. I had been going without underwear the entire time and he had just made aware again of that particular fact. Plus almost my entire chest was spilling out of my dress and I was starting to feel self-conscious.

"Usui!" I whined "Don't look at me like that its embarrassing" as I tried to cover myself with my arms and hands.

He grinned his perfect white teeth showing and wordlessly bent down and delicately moved the material of my dress away from my breasts, and stared. I was never more embarassed in my life. Here I was naked from the waist down. I looked away in shame. I had always thought myself to be much too big in the boob department and therefore took it upon myself to go through the daily regiment of flattening my breasts tightly to my chest so as to appear almost flat chested.

My eyes teared up a little when I thought about how disappointed he must be. I had mislead him into believing that I was an A cup and instead I was a C cup.

I was wrong. Oh boy was I wrong.

His gasp at my exposure made my head snap up to his face in concern.

"What? What's wrong? Oh my god do I look that awful!?" I said terrified.

He shook his head, cupped my face and said

"You've got to be joking Misaki, quite the opposite. You're beautiful" then much to my dismay

"Did I ever tell you I love big boobs?" he grinned again devilishly and then without another word he leaned over and his warm tongue began to slowly lick at the nipple of my left breast. I gasped.

Never in my life had I ever had such a sensation. It felt good. No. It felt exhilarating and elicited a response I had never had. My bodies core temperature had shot up to what felt like 200 degrees and a heat seemed to center itself between my thighs. His hand began to fondle my other breast, cupping and kneading and stroking it as he continued licking at the other breast. Just when I thought I was going to pass out his administrations stopped and he glanced up at me as he said

"I do love you more than life itself Misaki. I have loved you since I saw you in that damn Maid costume" and then he kissed me deeply again.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry it took so long to write this section. I had a death in the family and I was unable to write or do much of anything. Also, I hope that my lemon content does not offend anyone. Enjoy.

Part VII

Usui

I was on top of her. My heart had almost jumped out of my chest when she had responded to my kiss so urgently and so deeply. Seeing her beautiful face looking down at me had nearly sent me over the edge and when she had given me permission to continue it had taken all my energy to not ravish her right then and there.

This was Misaki making the first move.

 _I must be dreaming_ I thought.

I had wanted this for so long. Watching her day in and day out had caused my imagination to take its toll on me and I knew that my thoughts of Misaki were anything but PG.

 _Far from it_ I thought.

I looked down at Misaki and my heart swelled with desire and other pent up emotions. She was sprawled underneath me with eyes glazed over with passion and desire and her one hand was clutching at my hair while the other clenched at the sheet. Even though I knew she was completely innocent and didn't know what the hell she was doing, her reactions to what I was doing were definitely working for me 100%.

I knew that each touch and each little part of her that she was offering up to me, was slowly unraveling my resolve to not take advantage of her like some deranged animal.

I knew she was a virgin. Her responses in the past to my kisses and gestures had shown me just how innocent she really was.

My past experiences with other women on the other hand, were nothing compared to what I was encountering right now and I thought back to my training and how seducing women had been a vital part of joining MI6.

I never let it get too far. Yes, I had had sex with them because it was part of my training. It had been fun and it had felt good. The women that had "trained" me had been beautiful and knowledgeable but it had just been an act and I had wanted something more.

 _Yes_ I mused.

I had been subjected to many things but nothing could compare to this. I actually loved this girl, women, ange _l…well maybe not angel_ I smirked thinking of past beatings

I thought back at Angelique Boudreux. Angel we had called her at the bureau.

She had long blonde hair and legs for days. She was a voluptuous Frenchwomen who had taken an immediate liking to me, and she had taught me the ins and out's of what it meant to please a women. It had been fun but somewhere along the way she allowed herself to get too attached and attachment was not allowed in the bureau. In a so-called love induced stupor she had flung herself at me in desperation on our last day together. Her screams of

"Mon ami…Mon ami don't leave me!" Still rang through my ears and left me somewhat scarred and confused.

She had thought herself in love with me and had to be dragged out of the main building after causing quite a scene in the mess hall. Several innocent bystanders had been caught in the cross hairs and had the soup of the day dripping off of their starched white shirts after I refused to run away with her. As a result of her outburst, troops from headquarters dragged her kicking and screaming of the premises.

I had felt pretty bad. I had liked her. She had always been good to me and I never really had anyone that had cared that much for me.

Headquarters had sent her somewhere far away from me and I feeling like a heartless bastard, erased her from my life like a cockroach being crushed under my shoe. I had needed a break from women. It had been part of the reason why I had so readily taken another assignment.

Little did I know I would meet yet another feisty, beautiful, women.

After Angelique, I swore to never let another women get close only this time, I was the one that fell in love.

I hadn't been prepared for this level of attraction.

 _Is this what Monique felt?_ If so then I really was a dog for treating her so unfairly.

All my years of training were useless in this moment. I felt like it was my first time and I had no idea where to begin _. Would I scare her? Would she punch me? Did she know what she was getting herself into?_

Snapping back to reality I stared down at Misaki and thought _should I really continue? Was this right?_

I could see in her eyes that she had made up her mind. Misaki was stubborn and there was no changing her mind once she had set her sights on something.

There was no turning back. _Thank God_ I thought

"Usui?" she questioned. "What are you doing?"

"There's no going back after this are you sure?" I asked. She had nodded and had been so damn cute. It was a look of impatience and pure and blatant need.

"Shut up you perverted hentai alien" she stated and I almost lost it. _Feisty! God I love that._

I took my shirt off quickly and when I looked down I noticed that she was staring at my chest.

"Shit!" she cursed. It had startled me and I was utterly confused. _Do I stop? What the hell do I do?_

I hated being frustrated. I wanted her and I could tell she wanted me but _was I wrong for continuing?_

"Misaki? Should I stop?" I said freaking out hoping, no praying, she would tell me to keep going.

Then I noticed the look that she was giving me and I realized that she was flustered and breathless and then

"You...you are so h..." I cut her off thinking _no way in hell was I going to stop_

"Ahh fuck it. Who am I kidding? I can't stop. I'm sorry Misaki" I said and with that I took a good look.

She was breath-taking and I began to slowly unbutton her dress and placed a kiss on her hot skin after each button that I opened.

Stopping at her waist I looked up. Half exposed she became self-conscious and said

"Usui! Don't look at me like that. It's embarrassing", as she tried to cover herself with her small hands. I had to grin because she didn't understand the effect that she had on me. The fact that she had been bustier than she had led on this last year, had made me very happy.

She was so much more beautiful than Angelique could have ever been.

I was very happy indeed.

I looked down at her and grinned. _So hot_ I thought _._

She had her face turned off to the side I could tell she was embarrassed as I delicately moved the material and I almost lost it. She was gorgeous. Perfect. I let out a gasp that even shocked me.

 _What the hell were we doing? I had never gotten this far with her! What was she thinking? What was_ _ **I**_ _thinking?_

My gasp evoked a pained response from Misaki who snapped her head over to look at me wide-eyed.

"What? What's wrong? Oh my god do I look that awful!?" she said terrified.

I was stunned at her statement. It was almost comical that she thought that I might find her hideous. _Far from it_ I thought. I had to set the record straight.

Shaking my head and cupping her face with my hands I stated simply

"You've got to be joking Misaki, quite the opposite. You're beautiful" then to allay her fears I stated

"Did I ever tell you I love big boobs?" and before she could respond with her usual outrage, I dipped down to grab the perfectly shaped nipple into my mouth. I was throbbing. Never in my life had I ever been this excited.

As I continued my administrations she let out multiple sounds that nearly killed me. After mere minutes I let go of her nipple and confessed

"I do love you more than life itself Misaki. I have loved you since I saw you in that damn Maid costume" and I kissed her deeply again. _This girl is going to kill me_ I groaned to myself.

Round one had started with me on top of her. I had gone slow and placed gentle kissed all up and down her body. I had gently played with her nipples and cupped her breasts.

When I unbuttoned the remainder of her dress I had thought that my heart was going to jump out of my chest _._

I had caught her looking at me. She was watching me with a mixture of desire and interest and I had to stop and collect myself since it was going to be her first time.

The buttons to her dress had been completely undone. The vision that had been offered to me made my heart race and my shorts strain in agony.

Her face was flushed, her long lashes covered her partially closed eyes, her long black hair cascaded down the sides of her shoulders and her skin glistened with beads of sweat. Her breathing was heavy and as I moved my gaze down to the rest of her body, I realized just how lucky I really was.

My gaze traveled down her neck to her collarbones and then down to her breasts that had been perfectly shaped to overflow out of my hands. _So soft_ I thought. Her nipples were a delicate pink and were swollen due to my earlier administrations. My gaze traveled further down her stomach and to her hips.

She was beautiful and I resolved that I would have to continue progressing slowly for both our sakes or I would actually turn into the giant pervert that she called me all the time.

No longer on top of her, I was lying on my side now next to Misaki on my right elbow with my hand propped through my hair. I took a few ragged breaths as I watcher her briefly before continuing. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing rapidly in anticipation.

 _Here goes nothing_ I thought as I slowly trailed my index finger down her stomach starting at the belly button and moving downward slowly.

 _Please don't tell me to stop_ I thought. _Even if I wanted to I don't think I could_ I thought miserably. I was too far gone.

My left hand continued tracing her stomach and as I continued downward I could hear Misaki's labored breathing.

 _Just keep it together Usui_ I thought. My hand went further down and I gently traced the outline of her opening. She was making mewling noises and as I reached my index finger further I noticed that she was wet. Very wet.

 _Fuck me_. I thought as I gently began to rub the tiny nub. This elicited a hiss and then

"Usui!" she screamed arching her back

"What are you doing?" she gasped. Gathering up my courage I just smiled and continued

"tell me to stop Misaki" I said " Or I won't" I stated and then thinking _don't you dare make me stop Misaki_ as I clenched my teeth.

"Misaki Please!" I said as I felt my voice shaking. I was being completely ignored as I looked down at her face. Beads of sweat had formed on her forehead and all over her body and she was glistening. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted. And then in a breathless whisper

"No don't stop"

I breathed in heavily. _What am I going to do with her? I'm a fool for this women!_ I thought as I tried to painfully keep my ever tightening shorts from cutting off my blood supply.

I leaned down and kissed her while I continued exploring. My finger now had progressed into the folds of her womanhood and I continued moving it in and out slowly.

She was so soft and the noises _Oh my God what the hell am I doing?_

I looked down and a shudder went over Misaki's body

 _Shit she's already close!?_ I thought elated.

Her mouth was open and she was now gasping. She was grabbing the sheet with both hands as her back arched and I took that moment to gently slide my finger into her wet opening.

Her golden eyes flew open and as she orgasmed, she let out a long sexy moan.

I mentally checked and I realized that I had never experienced anyone orgasm that quickly. _She was god_ _damn perfect_ I thought. _Better than any dream that I could have made up._

She had officially ruined every other woman for me. I was glad.

"Misaki?" I asked "Are you ok?" she was laying there panting and twitching

"What was that Usui?" she asked "What did you do?"

I looked at her incredulously

"You mean you've never had an orgasm before?"

"Orgasm?" she asked

I broke out into a grin. _She had given me her first orgasm?_ _Hell yes!_ I thought.

"We're not done yet Misaki" I stated matter-of-factly grinning

Wide eyed she looked at me and then with a smirk which threw me completely off guard she said

"Teach me Takumi"

After she had said "teach me Takumi" I almost messed up my shorts. It took all my effort to literally keep it in my pants and when I realized she had used my name, I knew that she meant business.

My stalling techniques had apparently been too effective and while I had originally meant to stall and keep her from making a regrettable mistake with me, I knew that there was no way either of us were turning back.

Round two consisted of details that were a bit hazy but what I would remember was her fac _e_ as I took my pants off. I had actually been slightly embarrassed.

"Wow Usui. You're huge" was her response as I slowly slipped off my boxer briefs. For some reason I felt my face flush uncontrollably and I had to lower my head.

"I mean uh…I've only seen pictures" she stammered while blushing like crazy and then

"What am I supposed to do? Can I make you feel the same way you made me feel? had been her response.

I groaned. _How could there be someone so perfect?_ She was just too much even in small doses

 _How was I going to handle being inside of her if I couldn't even handle looking at her?_

Here she was staring up at me wide-eyed completely naked and I knew one stroke from either her hand or her mouth and I would be a goner.

I cupped her chin with my hand and looked deeply into her eyes and said

"you've already made me feel pretty damn good Misaki and if you make me feel any better I won't be able to control IT" I gestured to my throbbing member and Misaki had the grace to flush.

In one last ditch effort to get her to realize what she was doing, I got up and walked over to my wallet and proceeded to take out a condom. It was something we were all required to have with us at all times per regulations at MI6.

I could feel her eyes watching me as I sat back on the bed and held it up in front of her face.

It took her a moment to figure out what it was. I could see the wheels turning and then a deep red flush crept up her neck and to her cheeks.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her adorable expression.

This was it _, funs over Usui_ I thought sadly to myself. Once she realizes what you have to do to make love she'll come back to reality.

 _Plus I've had more of Misaki than I had ever hoped to get in a lifetime_ I thought wistfully

"How do you put it on?" was her response and I nearly had a heart attack.

 _How far is she going to take this?_ I wondered. _If this keeps up I won't be able to stop myself._

We didn't stop. We kept right on going. I was elated and I would never forget this day as long as I lived.

Our love-making had been earth shattering.

It had been better than anything I could have dreamt up in my perverted mind. The act had been slow and beautiful and her whimpers of passion only aided in fueling my ever increasing desire for her.

Never had my hands been so busy. Every touch felt like molten lava and evoked sounds of pure ecstasy from Misaki.

There had been multiple things running through my mind as we were making love. It was the way she had arched her back, cried my name, and even clung to me when I entered her that first time. It made me realize that I could never let her go no matter what MI6 wanted me to do. I also knew that I never wanted to stop making love to Misaki. Heaven couldn't have been better.

When I entered her for the first time she had screamed a mixture of passion and pain when I began my entrance, and as I held myself over her looking deeply into her eyes, she had bravely pulled me closer thereby letting me know to proceed. As I entered her soft opening, my shaft probed through the folds of her womanhood and past the barrier of her virginity. She had felt so good and had cried out so softly.

Regaining her composure, she forced a clenched fist into her mouth to hide her discomfort. I had stopped just then, scared that I had hurt her too much, and as the crease in her forehead that had been damp with perspirations subsided, I asked

"Should I continue? Are you okay?!"

Brave as always, she shocked me by grabbing my bare buttocks with each slender hand and pulled me closer whereby my shaft entered her even more. A gasp from Misaki and a deep moan from me shook through the room as I barely kept my desire at bay. I had never felt anything like this before and if this was what sex was then I had been missing out on something crucial all these years.

 _No_ I thought it _wasn't sex. It was love. We were making love._

I looked down at Misaki wondering if she was alright. I needed to make sure that she was okay, that she wanted me to continue but I didn't have to worry. Her hands had pressed down on my buttocks again and with that I eased in completely. It had taken all my willpower to not come right then and there as she arched her back and a long sensual gasp filled the room.

I began slowly pumping in and out of her, and the transformation on her face from sheer pain to passion overwhelmed me. She had given me her first time and I was overwhelmed.

As her pain subsided her hands explored me thoroughly, first on my chest and then back down to my buttocks. Her long shapely legs had wrapped themselves around me and had clung to me for dear life.

We kissed, fondled and reached the height of our passion together and I silently cursed myself for not being brave enough and doing this sooner. Her deep cries and arched back filled my soul and her body had captivated me. We had made love for a good hour and our stamina had even surprised me. Exhausted I remember falling asleep next to Misaki only to be awoken by something completely unexpected.

Yes we had fallen asleep. I had never been so content in my life and I slept deeply for the first time in years.

I awoke to butterfly kisses on my face and a slender hand cupping my cheek. Gold eyes stared back at me as I opened my eyes and focused on the most beautiful face I had ever seen.

Making love made Misaki look even more beautiful to me. She had that slept in look and her lips were swollen from my overly zealous kisses. I suddenly realized what we had done. I grinned and reached out to trace Misaki's lips with my finger.

"Good Evening" I said quietly. A small half smile played on her mouth and she sighed and laid her head on my chest just as I caught a glimpse of sadness in her eyes.

My heart sunk I knew that it wasn't regret at what we had just done. It was the fear of what the future had in store for us.

I gently turned her and she had fallen asleep on top of me and I had rolled her over into the crook of my arm and I was now looking at her. The perspiration had dissipated and her face while flushed, looked beautiful. He long lashes covered her eyelids and her long raven hair was in wild disarray over her pillow and left breast. She was still naked with part of the sheet covering her thigh.

 _God I adore her_ I thought. If the guys from the academy could hear and see me now they would have told me that I was making the biggest mistake. _Falling in love_ they had said, was the only thing I should never do. _How could I not_. _She was perfect._ I thought.

My thoughts filled with Misaki, I glanced at the digital alarm next to the bed and stared at the time. It was late!

 _Shit! I have to call Nigel_ I thought. I was so wrapped up in what we had been doing, that I had forgotten about her safety.

He needed to know that I had to modify the plan. I quietly got up pulled on my boxer briefs that had been hastily thrown over the edge of the bed hours earlier, and shoved them on. I took another lingering gaze at Misaki who was still naked and felt myself stirring again. I padded over to where she was laying and gently took the blanket and covered her with it resisting the urge to go touch her.

I hurried in to the bathroom after grabbing my phone out of my jeans along the way.

Dialing the number for Nigel I silently thanked MI6 for giving me a secure phone. It rang once before I heard Nigel's voice on the other end

"What the bloody hell happened" he screamed into the phone. "Is she with you?" he asked

"I have her I stated firmly. We are safe for now. What is the next step?"

He gave a shaken sigh of relief and then "This bloody well go as planned this time. We need her in custody so she's safe. Bring her to the Boars Tusk, everything has been readied" with a grunt Nigel hung up on the other line.

 _The Boars Tusk._ I thought. That meant we still had some major obstacles. I took a wash cloth from the towel bar, dampened it and began methodically washing my face. I heard a noise from the direction of the bed and poked my head out of the bathroom doorway and I saw Misaki gathering the covers over her nudity.

She was embarrassed and I could tell.

Our love-making had been steamy, passionate and earth shattering. I had even been fazed to the point of wanting another go but I knew better than to press my luck. A cold shower that is what I needed. I turned the shower on and quickly rinsed off. Drying myself off I made a mental note to act natural. I put on my boxers and opened the bathroom door. She was perched on the edge of the bed wrapped in the blanket like a burrito and if I didn't know what was under the blanket it would have been comical to see her sitting there like that.

I walked over towards her just as her head turned to look at me. I watched as her eyes looked me up and down and then a deep flush once again crept up her face as she hid her face in the folds of the blanket.

"Good evening Misaki" I stated suppressing a grin when she recoiled in horror at her state of undress

"Usui!" she stammered not looking up out of the blanket "Ggggood Evening" came the muffled response.

"How are you feeling" I asked sitting next to her on the bed trying to look at her face in the blankets

"Great" came another muffled response

Realizing what she said, I could see the nape of her neck turn a very pleasant shade of crimson. I had to chuckle.

"Great huh?" I asked not being able to resist teasing her

"I feel pretty good myself" I stated as I stretched faking a yawn, and trying to pry her blanket away from her face.

"Usui!" she screamed outraged as I succeeded in freeing her face from the confines of the now deeply hated blanket.

"Oh god you must think I'm horrible!" She said as she hid her face in the covers once again.

"Not at all" I stated thoroughly enjoying our banter "I think your sexy" and I grabbed for the covers pulling gently.

She squealed

"Usui! Give me back the covers!" she screamed tugging at her end of the covers.

"I wasn't the one that started all of this" I said laughing "Want to have another go?" I asked grinning widely secretly hoping she would say yes.

"Usui!" she said outraged with her face in her hands "I'm so embarrassed. I can't believe we just did that. You really must think I'm some sort of loose women. Don't think badly of me Usui!"

 _How the hell could I think badly of her?_ I wondered. She had given me her most precious gift.

"How could I" I said softly "I wouldn't want to do that with anyone else" I said honestly

She looked up at me wide-eyed and then

"You're not mad are you?"

 _Mad?_ I thought _Why the hell would I be mad? This was the best day of my life._ Just in case I had to set the record straight. Feeling more relaxed I said

"You do realize that I have wanted this for a very long time Misaki?" I stated earnestly.

"When I said I loved you I meant it" I said getting up off the bed.

She blushed profusely and then quietly

"I love you too Usui"

 _What had she just said? She loved me?_ I grinned turning towards her

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that can you say it in my good ear?" I said pointing to my left ear.

Face red and eyes blazing with embarrassment she poked her small index finger into my ear leaving me to rub it in pain while I had a small laughing fit. It took me a moment to regain my composure and then

"I love you too Misaki" and I leaned over and quickly kissed her on her beautiful, swollen, pouty lips.

Before she could say another word I got up and found her dress that had been flung to the foot of the bed and said

"Here" as I handed her the dress casually on one finger.

I had managed to successfully unbutton it all the way to the hem and she would have some great trouble re-doing the buttons. I grinned inwardly. _This was going to be fun_

She snatched it from me and yelled "Turn around" as she snaked a hand out from under her cocoon and made a spiraling motion with her index finger. She must have seen my wounded expression and I played along and pouted like a petulant child

"But Misa-chan I have already seen everything there is to see".

I saw the pillow in slow motion and did nothing to stop it because I couldn't stop from laughing. She had managed to expertly use that opportunity to grab her dress and dive towards the bathroom and lock herself in it. It gave me a wonderful view of her butt and I realized that with Misaki in my life I would need many cold showers. I chuckled.

 _She was so feisty_ I thought. I liked her that way.

After what we had gone through the past two days it was a miracle that she had even spoken to me much less given me so much of herself.

I waited.

It took about 20 minutes for Misaki to get dressed and regain her composure. In the meantime I had checked the fire map near the door, gathered up my clothes, gotten dressed, and put on my gun holster over my shirt. I was in the process of putting on my shoes when I heard the door to the bathroom open and Misaki step out.

She had washed her face, and had managed to pour herself back into the deep red gown that I had secretly fallen in love with. She stood there watching me and her gaze moved to my gun and asked

"so how long have you been an agent?"

I thought about her attempt at small talk after our lovemaking session and decided to go along with it for now "Two years now. I had to get away from my family" I volunteered hoping she would understand why I did what did.

"your family?" she questioned raising a delicate eyebrow

"The Walker family. Heard of them?" I asked sarcastically.

Her face looked shocked. "Yes I remember now, the Walker corporation is your family? Gerard Walker….he's your big brother?"

I nodded with a bleak expression on my face.

"The way they treated my mother and I was less than pleasant, so I opted out of the Walker family plan"

"Plan?" she asked again this time more interested

"I was to take over the U.S branch of operations. Not my cup of tea. I'm too…independent and head strong for their liking. If you catch my drift"

She nodded

"Yes I can see that your more adventurous especially with you career choice. So why MI6?" she asked inching closer

"They had the most intense training. I needed a challenge" I stated matter-of-factly

"I see" she said. "So will you be dropping me off with my new family and then leaving" she asked sadly. I didn't know how to respond. It was a good question, one that I didn't know how to answer. Then I realized that she was afraid.

"You're afraid Misaki?" I asked

"Of course I'm afraid! People are out to get me. I have no family. I probably won't see you anymore once you drop me off at god-knows where" she sobbed.

Suddenly I felt very tired and had to rub my face and run both hands through my hair. I couldn't leave her I had known this since the first day I met her. After today I was bound to her. How could I tell her that MI6 didn't allow relationships and that I no longer wanted to go back to my "job".

I rushed over to her and wrapped her in an embrace.

"For now my goal is to keep you safe" I said

This was all I could muster after looking at the hopeless look on her face. Then

" today changed everything Misaki, I hope you know that. I will never give you up. Ever!"

She nodded knowing I was telling the truth

"I will always protect you" I stated.

"I know Usui". She gently whispered with that sad smile on her face again. I reached up to dry off her tears and then to lighten up the mood

"You know you called me Takumi a couple of hours ago" I said silently with a smirk and a wink as another pillow landed in my face.


End file.
